Rookies Fight for Hiromi Sakuragi
by sendohlovesme07
Summary: Sakuragi Hanamichi, finds himself in a gigantic dilemma when Hiromi, his sister visits him for winter. Hiromi spends time with Haruko Akagi & humiliates her brother. Rukawa Kaede & Kiyota Nobunaga however, fall in love with his sister & fight for her.
1. Hiromi Sakuragi

Rookies Fight for Hiromi Sakuragi

_**Rookies Fight for Hiromi Sakuragi**_

Sakuragi Hanamichi, finds himself in a gigantic dilemma when Hiromi, his sister visits him for winter. Hiromi spends time with Haruko Akagi and humiliates her brother. Rukawa Kaede and Kiyota Nobunaga however, fall in love with his sister and fight for Hiromi who has a knack for team aces (e.i. Sendoh, Jin, Fujima, Mitsui).

**Chapter 1. Hiromi Sakuragi**

In a province near Kanagawa, a simple two-storey house is built. Evergreen trees everywhere, birds, flowers all combined for a perfect home.

The sun about to set, dusk is coming. It already feels cold. Winter is coming.

She was sitting on a hammock located between two tall coconut trees. She seemed to be reading a blue colored book that perhaps contained more than 500 pages. Her red, shoulder length, glossy and straight hair was being blown away by a strong gush of wind. A big gray coated dog was sleeping beside her. She patted the dog when she felt another surge of the breeze.

"It's been so long since dad passed away, neh, Chiaki?" She patted the dog again and the dog howled. "And I haven't seen Hanamichi either." She closed her eyes and remembered the times when her brother had disgraced her in Kanagawa. "Argh! It's much better if he was away." She laughed.

"Hiromi!" called a husky voice inside the house.

"Coming kaa-san," Hiromi replied. "Let's go Chiaki, its getting dark." The dog barked and that meant she agreed. She flipped the book she was reading. As she entered the hard wood door, she saw her mother talking on the telephone.

"Good evening. Hanamichi, it's me, mother."

"Ah! Kaa-san. Nande?" replied Hanamichi who was curious about his mom calling him.

"I'm just checking you out son; I have been worried sick of you. How are you?"

"I'm OK mother. I'm a big boy now. Sigh," answered Hanamichi.

"How's your winter? Are you busy?"

"Not so, just basketball and stuff."

"Ah that's good, then, you take Hiromi with you."

"Nani?!" The two siblings chorused.

Hanamichi dropped the telephone for he knows; he and his sister hated each other. He regained possession of the telephone when he heard his mother scream.

"Mother! I can't do that…I'm too busy with basketball. Please don't ruin my life!" Sakuragi pleaded.

"No! Shut up!" Hiromi chattered and chattered to her mother that she could not live with her brother even for a month.

"Keep it quiet you two!" Their mother continued, "Hanamichi, take care of Hiromi, she'll only be there for a month. I'll be attending a seminar in another place."

"My life is ruined!" Hiromi cried.

"No it's not! Now, you and your sister be good Hanamichi. Okay?"

"Fetch her tomorrow at the train. 4 pm sharp."

Hiromi grabbed the telephone and screamed, "Sharp! Ugh! I hate you. Don't keep me waiting."

"So, okay. At least you'll be spending time with each other. Your father will be very happy."

"If not for dad, I'm not going to this at all!" Exclaimed Sakuragi, "Che, that brat must not cause me any trouble."

"Excuse me! Who are you calling brat?!" Hiromi yelled.

"No one! Hmpf, bye mom. See you."

"Take care son. Bye." Their mom put down the telephone and resumed her sweeping of the floor.

"Mother, I'll never live in a month with that freak!" explained Hiromi.

"Come on dear, you're gonna have fun." Persisted her mother, "After all, he is your only brother." Hiromi made faces when her mother was not facing her. "Do you want me to add one week?" Hiromi stopped and appealed to her mother.

"I was just joking mother, can I bring Chiaki along?" She said, "At least I'll have enjoyment with her."

"Okay then. Pack your things sweetie."

Hiromi went up the stair case and gazed at her awards along the wall.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," she kissed her awards goodbye.

Her room was painted all white. It was all organized. She had a bookshelf full of encyclopedias, novels, dictionaries, pretty much, what a nerd would read. But she was tall, 168 cm not your average junior high student. She had many medals, trophies for her achievements. She never loved sports, but she had a knack for basketball cuties.

She packed her belongings in a black suitcase. She prepared Chiaki's dog food, sleeping mat and toys. She brought along the novel she was reading a while ago. It was entitled, "Love for Idiots". She primed her things for humiliating Hanamichi in front of his friends. She brought along a picture album, camera and a recorder. "_Perfection_," Hiromi whisphered to herself.

"Chiaki, are you ready?" She looked at the chowchow that was resting its head on her feet. The dog nodded in agreement. Hiromi looked at the ceiling for a long time. Her mind was preoccupied. But then, she stood up and thought about positive things like…

"Sendoh, Fujima, Jin and Mitsui! Oh my gosh. I can't believe I'll be able to meet them all. I am so excited." Hiromi dropped herself on her bed and continued to day dream.

"Demo, I don't want to live with Hanamichi! Argh!" She giggled, "I bet that moron doesn't have a girlfriend. Nyahahaha." Hiromi reached for the telephone and dialed up a number from her notebook. "Hmm…Momoko."

"Kombawa, is Momoko around? May I speak to her please?"

"Please hold on for a second." The voice called out to the other line, "Momoko! Telephone!"

"Coming brother!" Momoko answered. "Yes? Talk to me. It's Momoko."

"It's me idiot!"

"Oh, Hiromi. Why did you call?"

"I'm going to my brother's tomorrow."

"Hanamichi?" Momoko day dreamed again. Momoko twirled around her room while holding the wireless phone.

"Don't tell me you're hallucinating all over again?" Hiromi was irritated. "Come on Momoko, hear me! That freak is dangerous, why do you even like him?"

"He's just so dreamy…his hair means love…"

"Mou! Stop that. I'm already going tomorrow idiot!"

"What?!" Momoko snapped back to reality. "Tomorrow already? But I haven't prepared my letter yet."

"You mean litter? Forget him already. Well, I just called up to inform you that I'm going tomorrow."

"Oh well. Okay girl, you take care. I bet you can see your dream guys there. Good luck though. Such, perfect guys have girl friends."

"Hmph. It's all up to me! Take care. I'm going to miss your freakiness Momoko." Hiromi cried. They both hung up.

Hiromi had a silent dinner with her mom. She marched back to her room and slammed the door.

"I'll add one more week," said her mom.

"I was just kidding mother."

She had a hard time sleeping for tomorrow; she could see her dreaded sibling. Thoughts of being embarrassed and disgrace are on her mind.


	2. Hanamichi Meets his Sibling

**Chapter 2. Hanamichi Meets His Sibling**

"That stupid cry baby is coming here! And I've got basketball tomorrow… I'll get in trouble with gori again…" Sakuragi said. "Better call Youehi to pick her up."

Sakuragi stood up from his bed and headed to the telephone.

"Good evening, this is Sakuragi. Is Youhei there?" Sakuragi said who was leaning on the wall.

"Wait a minute…Youhei!" The high pitched voice continued, "Telephone baka." Sakuragi heard a big bang when Yohei came to the phone.

"Itaii! Yoroshku. This is Youhei." Said Yohei while tending his lump on the forehead.

"Oh Youhei, It's Hanamichi. Who was that cruel little girl?" Asked Hanamichi, "You sure are getting beaten up by her."

"It's my sister. What do you want from me anyway?"

"Sister…You know how I feel…"

"Feel what?"

"My sister is visiting this winter! And she's going to live here with me for a month!"

"I wonder if she's even going to survive with you…" Youhei laughed.

"Shut up Youhei! You don't know what that brat is up to… She's smart…and wise…" Sakuragi was worried.

"Hahahaha! Unlike you." Youhei teased.

"And she's wicked…like a hag…and so ugly…many many pimples… Ewww…"

"Come on Hanamichi, one month isn't gonna be so bad."

"I've got to fetch her tomorrow at 4 sharp. But I have basketball practice! Gori'll strangle me to death if I escape practices again."

"Don't tell me…"

"What?"

"You're asking me to fetch her? Oh no…no you won't. I refuse." Youhei shook his head.

"Okay. Then if it's going to be safe for me…can you guys just go with me?"

"Dandy."

"Okay. Good night then." Sakuragi hung up the phone and returned to his bed. He prepared candles and put up the picture of his dad. He tried to contact him from the other world.

"Dad…please? Help me on this. Hiromi's going to kill me!"

Suddenly, the fire on the candles began to die on be one. "Iie, I was just kidding father. I'll be sleeping now. He he he…" Sakuragi was shaking and hid beneath his blanket.

* * *

It was roughly 3 pm in the afternoon when the basketball team began their practices. Hanamichi placed his hands on his shorts and started to bug Akagi.

"Gori…"

"What?!"

"Neh…I um…"

"Nani?! You want to escape practices again?" Akagi then smacked Hanamichi on the head.

"Iie…how did you know?! Heehee…" Sakuragi prolonged the laugh, "I just want to finish early."

"That's so unlikely of you Hanamichi," commented Ryota.

"Ah genius like you needs more time by himself to practice," added Mitsui.

"Ryo-chi, Mit-chy," Sakuragi was about to burst into tears, "Please, it's a matter of life and death."

"You? Afraid of death? Che." Rukawa grumbled.

"Nandato Rukawa?!" Sakuragi scrunched his fists. "You wanna fight?! Wily fox…"

"I can't stand these boys…" Ayako said.

"Okay, but this is the last time?" Akagi was surprised to hear Sakuragi say 'please'.

"Yatta! Arigattou gori…eh…correction, Akagi Captain."

"Yosh! Let's start practice…SHOHOKU! FIGHT!"

"Oooous," chorused the team.

In the meantime at the train, Hiromi was standing and her mother had let her bring an icing pastry for her brother. She looks at her timepiece. _It's already 3:30 pm, I think I'm almost there. That bozo better not be behind schedule or else…_

Youhei and Sakuragi's gang entered the gymnasium and yelled at Sakuragi.

"Hanamichi! It's already 3:30 pm. She must be nearly here," said Youhei.

"Ahh! Ayako-san, is it really 3:30?"

"Haii," said Ayako as she checked her timer.

"She?" asked Mitsui.

"Who is _'she'_ Hanamichi?!" inquired Ryota.

"None of your business! Hmph!" Rukawa looked at Sakuragi in disgust. "What are you looking at Rukawa?!" Rukawa exhaled noisily.

"Better be back tomorrow fool!" demanded Akagi.

Hanamichi and his gang were walking to the train station.

"Who are we going to fetch anyways?" asked Takamiya. "I'm getting hungry." His stomach abruptly grumbled.

"You're always a big trouble to us Hanamichi," complained Noma.

"Come on! What are friends for…" Hanamichi pleaded. "Its better you guys come along, so that I'll be safe…"

"Safe from who?" asked Yuji.

"Her sister…" replied Youhei.

"Nani?! You have a sister?!" chorused the three. Sakuragi nodded.

"Yup." Youhei agreed.

"What does she look like Youhei?"

"I haven't found out myself either."

"Oi Hanamichi. Look who's coming…" Takamiya pointed at the direction where Haruko was after the train passed by them. The gang stood back and let Sakuragi lead the way. Haruko waved at Hanamichi and he waved back and smiled.

"Haruko-chan is such an angel…" Sakuragi day dreamed.

"Sakuragi-kun, why are you heading for the train station? No basketball practice?"

"Ah…uh…ah…. Iie, there is… But I've got to fetch my little sister."

"That's so sweet of you Sakuragi-kun; I can't wait to meet her."

"Ah…Haruko-san, I guess I won't bring her to school."

"Why not? I'm sure she so charming, I can spend time with her if you want."

_Haruko-chan is just so kind and gentle…demo…that brat will cause me a lot of trouble. I'd better be good to her later…Nyahaha..this is my chance so that Haruko will know how good a brother am I…Nyahahaha…_

"I changed my mind…maybe I'll bring her…"

"It's almost 4, I guess, she's almost here. Ja ne Sakuragi-kun…"

Sauragi waved at Haruko as she was lost in his sight. Youhei and the gang then shouted near his ear, "Ba-ka-mo-no!" Sakuragi cleared his ears.

"Bakero! I'll get deaf!" Sakuragi head butt his friends and they all fell down.

"You're always acting like your stoned deaf," Takamiya elucidated.

"And you're asking us a favor," inserted Yuji.

"Come on guys. Hanamichi is just full of pressure right now," said Youhei.

They all heard the sound coming from the train.

"All passengers please leave the train for the next stop." The doors opened.

A girl with bright red hair with her gray coated chowchow went down. She tried to find her brother. The dog was bringing some of her things.

"Sakuragi," yelled the bunch of hooligans. She looked back and saw a bright red head popping from the weird looking guys that were calling out her name.

"Baka." She smiled slyly and looked at the pie she was holding. She winked at the dog.


	3. Hiromi in Shohoku

**Chapter 3. Hiromi in Shohoku**

Youhei and the gang dropped their jaws when they saw Hiromi get down from the train.

"Deke…"

"Kireii…"

"She's nothing like you except for the red head," taunted Takamiya.

"Hanamichi, you never told us you had a beautiful sister," complemented Youhei.

"Humph! Who would think that brat is beautiful?!"

"Nandato?!" exclaimed Hiromi.

She jumped at Hanamichi's back and striked the pie on his face. Hanamichi has popped a vein. Steam is coming from his head.

"Mother told me to give it to you…"

"She's as violent…" mentioned Yuji.

"I knew it…" added Noma.

"Oh no…this is bad." Youhei was worried.

"You are late bakero!" Hiromi kept hitting her brother's head.

"Nani?! I'm just seconds late you brat!"

"Humph!" She pouted and stepped on Hanamichi's foot.

"Itaaii!" The dog growled and barked at Hanamichi. "And who's this mutt?"

Every passenger was looking at them.

"We should report this kidnapping to the police," said a concerned old woman.

"Oh miss, no. Please, that girl's his sister," Youhei explicated.

"She's not a mutt! Moron, she's my dog! Chiaki bite!" Hiromi laughed at her brother. The dog followed the order of her young master and bit Hanamichi's legs.

"Let me go. Let me go. Stupid dog." Chiaki yelped. Youhei shook the hands of Hiromi.

"I'm Youhei. This is Takamiya, Noma and Yuji."

"Who are these bunch of criminals you are with?"

"Nani?! Hanamichi I could fight a girl you know!" Takamiya was heated.

"Help yourself." Hanamichi folded his arms.

"Now, now, young lady, what's your name?"

"At least somebody in the group knows some respect around here…" Hiromi looked at Hanamichi up and down. She turned her back on Hanamichi. She continued, "I'm Hiromi Sakuragi, nice to meet you all."

"Hi-ro-mi?!" Takamiya, Fuji, and Noma laughed.

"Sorry for the impoliteness, Miss."

"Oh please call me Hiromi. I just accelerated a year from junior high. I'm having an early vacation right now. I'm going to high school next year."

"Nani?!" Takamiya shrieked.

"Is she really your sister Hanamichi?" Fuji laughed.

"It isn't too late for adoption…" Hiromi looked at Hanamichi and lighting was structured.

"Mata-kun…" Youhei slapped his head slightly. "This month's going to be interesting…"

* * *

"Thank you, Youhei-kun." Hiromi was delighted. She blushed.

"This is Shohoku, I wonder if Hanamichi will bring you here."

"I'm sure he will…neh? _**Onii-chan? **_"

"Humph. I'll see you guys tomorrow. I've got to bring this brat home. Thanks."

"Bye Hiromi," everyone chorused. "Bye, _**onii-chan**_," The gang went back to Shohoku laughing.

"I can't believe that's Hanamichi's sister…" wondered Youhei.

"She's so violent!" shouted Takamiya.

"Demo, really tall…and smart," added Noma.

"She's nothing like him…" added Youhei who was day dreaming.

"Youhei? What's wrong with you?" asked Yuji.

"It's nothing…" Youhei blushed and rested his head on his crossed elbows while walking.

* * *

Hiromi had seen the gates of Shohoku. She knows inside her heart she wanted to enter it. _Ahh. So this is it eh? Shohoku. Oh gosh! I'll be able to see Mitsui in person. I'm so excited that this dupe 'will' bring me to this school. Huh. I can't believe I'll be living with this idiot for a month. I bet I'll not survive. It's a good thing I brought Chiaki along. She'll be my body guard. Nyahaha. I have trained her to hate my dim-witted brother. Sometimes I wish I was just adopted. Humph._

Hanamichi looks at his little sister and shrugs his shoulders. _Argh! I can't bring her to school she's going to humiliate me in front of Haruko-san! Argh. I'll be good to her later…if she'll be good to me. Nyahahaha. Such genius ness I have that even I escape the grudges of my younger sister. Nyahaha._

Hanamichi felt her sister pulling his sleeves.

"Oi Hanamichi… You will bring me to your school won't you?"

"Who said I will bring you to school you little monster?"

"What?! Who are you calling monster you bamboozle? Will means must! Or else…"

"Or else what?" Hanamichi tried to control himself.

"I'll do whatever red blooded sibling will…nyahahaha…tell mother!"

"Humph." They both crinkled their arm and snubbed each other until they reached home.

"Ah…our old house…" Hiromi whimpered. "I miss oyajii a lot…." When she entered the living room she saw trash scattered everywhere. Gym socks were all over the place. The stench can be smelled from the door way. She looked at her brother and said, "You trashed this place! Baka-me!" She jumped at her brother's back and started beating him.

"Where will I sleep you brainless oaf!"

"Itaii! Let me go! Let me go!" Hanamichi attempted to take his sister off his back. He succeeded.

"Chiaki bite!" Hiromi demanded.

"Ouch! This big mutt is staying outside!" Hanamichi kicked Chiaki and she went flying away.

"Chiaki!!" Hiromi screamed. "Why you big bully!!"

Hiromi was about to hit Hanamichi when the phone rang.

"Mother!" They both said in unison. The siblings rushed to the telephone still hitting each other. But Hiromi forgot where the telephone was, so she made a turn to the right and stopped running.

"I won! Nyahahaha." Sakuragi picked up the telephone. "This is Hanamichi."

"So, is Hiromi home already?"

"Humph. That stinky brat is getting me into a lot of trouble."

"Come on son, she's your only sister…"

"It's not too late for adoption mom…"

"Don't speak that way, moreover I'll add not only one week but another month!"

"Here's the little brat, he…I mean she wants to speak with you."

Hiromi hit Hanamichi on the head. He commented, "First it's the gorilla, and now this…"

"Mom! Yes, I'm safe. Don't you know that he dumped and trashed this place?!

"Well, your brother needs a girl's touch you know. Clean it because you're the lady in the house."

"What?! This is an outrage! I want to go home." Hiromi cried buckets of tears.

"Now, now dear. It's your first day there. Please be good. So, does your brother have a

girlfriend or what?" Hiromi looked at Hanamichi with a different look on her eyes.

"Girlfriend…I'm about to find out…Nyahahaha. Thanks for the idea mom! Ja ne…"

"Okay dear, tell your brother I love you both." Their mother hung up.

When Hiromi turned around to look at her brother she clasps her hands and rubbed them together. Hanamichi was snooping. He knew that his sister was up to something. Hanamichi went to pee the bath room. "Our room is that way." He pointed into a hallway that was pitched black. Hiromi picked up her things. _This is my chance…_ She told herself. She strolled along with Chiaki in the hallway and entered their room.

She arranged the voice recorder to where she predicted Hanamichi will sleep. She heard the flush from the toilet and she instantly hid the voice recorder.

"Chiaki will stay beside me."

"Nani?!" Hanamichi was furious. "That mutt of yours is staying outside."

"No, no, no! She isn't used to the cold you know? And she doesn't like you as well. Humph. Chiaki is well trained, nothing like some 'dogs' beside me…"

"Nandato?! Who are you calling dog?!" Hanamichi held up his crunched fist.

"Get out! I'll change." Hanamichi went out banged the door.

* * *

"Hiromi-san!" Mitsui was calling her. "My name is Mitsui. I've notice you from back there. You're red hair just shines and it attracts me."

"Mitsui-kun, I tried so hard to find you." She hugged him. But when she looked to give him a kiss, Mitsui's head was transformed into a wily fox. "Dowaho."

* * *

Hiromi woke up screaming.

"Oi, what's happening there brat?" Hanamichi knocked.

"Nothing! I'm coming out moron." _Who was that? I definitely haven't seen him before. Anyways, that was just nighmare. Not true, not true at all. _"What's for dinner?" Hanamichi went back to the kitchen. "Come see for your self," he screamed.

"Whaaat?! What's this? This is dinner? Are you trying to poison me?" asked Hiromi.

"Humph. I don't know how to cook brat! If you won't eat, then suit yourself. I don't care even if you starve to death." Hanamichi tried to eat a burnt fish and 'almost' cooked rice. _That brat is a handful. And I even forced myself to cook. Humph._ He was crying for he was eating his own cooked meals. It tasted bad. Hiromi held up to Hanamichi's face a ham and cheese sandwhich which was made by their mom. Hanamichi was drooling over it while Hiromi ate big bites.

* * *

_**I hope you liked this third chapter. I've based my story on my everyday life with my 2 sisters. It's kind of fun to have a brother though. Please, take time to review. Thanks.  
**_


	4. Operation Humiliation

**Chapter 4. Operation Humiliation**

That night, Hiromi tried not to sleep. Though she was vitally somnolent, she kept awake.

Hanamichi could not find a perfect place to sleep in for; they were squished in a small bed intended only for two persons. Every time Hanamichi turned around Chiaki's side, he could smell Chiaki's dog breath. He stands up and places the dog beside the bed. But Chiaki manages to jump back to her place in bed. _Stupid mutt. I can't get any sleep._

Soon, he got used to Chiaki and eventually fell asleep.

Chiaki on the other hand did not find a potty to pee in. Chiaki smelled Hanamichi's face. There, she emptied her bladder. Without Hanamichi noticing it, Hiromi took pictures of him sleeping soundly with his mouth open. Hiromi yawned.

_I'm getting really drowsy. When will this hooligan give me some action? Argh. Let's better get a beauty sleep before I meet Mitsui tomorrow. _Hiromi thought to herself. Before she closed her eyes, she heard Hanamichi talking to himself.

"Ha…Haruko-san," Hanamichi mumbled. "Get away from that wily fox."

"Nyaheehee," Hiromi laughed the way Hanamichi laughed. "Haruko-san…"

Hanamichi kissed Chiaki and Hiromi took a picture of it. She giggled. _This is the kind of action I want to show the others. Nyaheehee. _Hiromi then, fell asleep.

* * *

"Hiromi my love," said Mitsui who pulled her arms.

"No, you are mine Hiromi!" said Fujima who lugged her other arm.

"Get away from her she's mine," alleged Sendoh who carried her.

"Please, she loves me," added Jin who knelt before her.

"Oh no, guys. I'm flattered that you are fighting for me, but I guess I choose…"

"Me!" said a mysterious looking hoodlum with long black hair.

* * *

Hiromi flashed her eyes open when she noticed Chiaki licking her face. "Thank god it's morning! Phew." She wiped her perspiration and looked at Chiaki who seemed to understand what she thought about. _Why do I always get these nasty night mares now I'm here! Shit! Hmmm… Let's play another trick on my beloved brother…Nyaheehee…I'll set the alarm at 8 so that he'll be late…and I'll prepare a pancake breakfast for him._ Chiaki whimpered.

"I'll get your yummy food too Chiaki," Hiromi continued, "Don't wake him up… Come on."

The dog approved. Hiromi cooked breakfast. She broke the egg into two and cooked the bacon. She also cooked Hanamichi's favorite, fried udon. The aroma of the delicious food spread throughout the house. Hanamichi was still asleep. The alarm clock went ringing but he hit the off button at once. Hanamichi smelled the scent of the food Hiromi was cooking. He yelled, "Brat! What are you doing? Don't you dare try to burn the house down!"

Hiromi replied in a goody-goody way, "cooking breakfast for you '_**brother**_'…"

"For me? That's a miracle… Humph."

"Come down…I'm catering your favorite fried udon…"

With those words, Hanamichi ran down the hall and sat at the table. Hiromi placed a bib on Hanamichi and 'served' him. "That's more like it…" said Hanamichi. "I'm hungry, would you hurry up!"

"Wait a minute dear brother…" _That hoodwink is getting into my nerves. Nyeheehee. I'll put hot sauce that will have effect after 10-15 minutes… _"It's finished!"

"Ah! Smells good," said Hanamichi. "Bon appetite!" Hanamichi finished his breakfast in one snap. "I'm full! Tha…Thank you…Hiromi."

"Your newspaper is here!" said the newspaper delivery boy.

"Nani?! Newspaper?! It delivers at 8:30 am! I'm late for school!"

"Then will you take me with you?" asked Hiromi.

"What? Who said I'm going to take you brat!"

"Nani?! I cooked breakfast for you bizarre looking monkey!"

"Humph. It tasted bad anyway…" Hanamichi ran to his room and changed to his school uniform.

"You didn't take a bath didn't you?"

"I'm late baka-me! Lock the doors and don't leave the house." Hanamichi ran to his school. _What happened to my alarm? I sure did put it in 7:30 am so that I'll not be late…mate…Argh! That brat changed it! Argh! I hate her!! I'm going to hurt that brat!_

* * *

It was recess when Hanamichi arrived in school panting. Youhei and his gang were laughing at him when he arrived.

"Hanamichi? What happened?" asked Youhei.

"My stupid sister did something with my alarm!"

His gang laughed and laughed. Haruko entered Hanamichi's room.

"Sakuragi-kun… I haven't seen you this morning…"

"Ha…haruko-san! I…um…" Sakuragi blushed.

"Don't call him Sakuragi anymore Haruko-chan." Said Youhei.

"Why is that?"

"There are two of them…" laughed Takamiya.

"Ah! Your sister…is she here? Where? Where?" asked Haruko.

"Iie…I left her in the house," explained Sakuragi.

"Well, I think you shouldn't leave your sister alone Hanamichi…" Haruko pouted.

"Why?" asked Hanamichi with a silly grin in his face.

"She could get in trouble," explained Haruko while holding up her pointer finger on Hanamichi.

"Ah! That brat…oh I mean, my sister could handle herself…"

"She's violent like him…" added Yuji.

"Humph. Besides Haruko-san, she has her dog with her…"

"Oh! She has a dog…that's so delightful. By the way, could you guys smell that ugly odor?" Sakuragi smelled himself.

"Aaaah! That mutt of hers peed on me last night!" His friends laughed at him, even Haruko.

"Ha…Haruko-san!" Hanamichi burst into tears. Haruko evaded Hanamichi's mouth because there was a foul scent.

"Aaaah! It's burning!" Hanamichi screamed.

"What's burning Hanamichi?" asked Noma. Hanamichi looked for a water fountain and threw every person blocking his way. He breathed fire. Rukawa was there.

"Doke Rukawa!"

"I refuse…fool." Hanamichi found another drinking fountain.

"The fried udon I ate…there was hot sauce in it! That takes effect in about 10-15 seconds." He stuck his tongue out. Youhei and his friends saw Hanamichi's tongue burning.

"Ah! She's smarter than you Hanamichi…" laughed Yuji.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it…" explained Haruko.

"Humph." The bell suddenly rang. Haruko left and so did Takamiya, Yuji and Noma.

"She sure is a fancy young lady…" commented Youhei while secretly blushing.

"Youhei!" complained Hanamichi.

* * *

_Now to disgrace my dear brother. _Hiromi gathered toddler pictures of Sakuragi in her photo album. _And these, I will print for tomorrow. Nyaheeeheee._

"Chiaki, you want to go with me?" Hiromi looked at Chiaki and smiled. "Okay. Let's go."

Hiromi got lost and didn't know the way to Shohoku. She asked a mustached man in a shoe store cleaning his windows.

"Ah! Mister, excuse me?" The store owner was surprised to see a red head and screamed.

"Aaaah!"

"Nani? I'm so sorry to bother you sir, but I'm lost." Hiromi bowed down the store owner. Hiromi continued, "Why did you scream sir? Was I of any trouble to you?"

"Iie, Miss. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else…" _A red head. A tall red head. Wonder if she's related to that Sakuragi. Demo…maybe my eyes are fooling me. She's so respectful…unlike…_ The store owner got the chills.

"Oh, I don't mind. But, may I know the way to Shohoku please sir?"

"Just turn right from that corner over there, you will see a bakeshop, then turn left, you can see the pedestrian, cross it and it will lead you straight to Shohoku."

"Thank you so much sir. Come on Chiaki." The store owner patter Chiaki and Chiaki licked his face.

"Say, do you play basketball?"

"Nope. But I love to see cuties play!" Hiromi clutches her two hands. "Only my ignorant brother."

"Bro…ther?"

"Yep! I'm going now sir. Thank you. And I'll tell my ill-mannered brother to buy from you." The store owner waved at her and wondered. _Ignorant. Ill-mannered? Don't tell me…Ah!_

"This is Shohoku Chiaki, now, to enter it." The dog barked.

Hiromi wandered off to the building and saw different kinds of people. She saw Kogure and Akagi but didn't know it was them. She pierced through the cafeteria and waited. The bell had ringed for lunch. _I got you this time…dear brother. _Hiromi laughed maniacally as she slowly see students enter from the door.

* * *

**_I hope you guys loved the chapter of this story. I guess the next chapter will be posted longer because I'll be attending to school and stuff. And to the readers, please...I'd really appreciate reviews! Thanks._**


	5. Future Sister in Law

**Chapter 5. Future Sister-in-Law**

Hiromi stood at the table and started preaching.

"Come one, come all and see these hilarious pictures of my idiotic brother!" Hiromi continued.

"Ah! Lemme see!" One third year student exclaimed.

"Only 30 yen per head! Many many pictures of Sakuragi Hanamichi!"

"Nani? Sakuragi's sister?"

"Humph. Got a problem with that bozo?" asked Hiromi. Chiaki barked.

Everyone in school gossiped about the arrival of Hanamichi's sister.

"I'll see one."

"Me too."

"Here you go, 30 yen."

"Ah. Domo. Domo."

Hiromi handed the pictures to those who can paid and they all laughed about it.

They saw Hanamichi crying with his undies on. Some pictures were of him in his first Christmas Santy Clause costume. Some pictures were taken during his chicken pox and mumps period.

"Hahahaha this is so funny!"

"Hahahaha I can't help myself from laughing."

_Nyaheehee I'm rich._ Thought Hiromi to herself.

Everyone loved to snicker with Hanamichi's pictures.

"What's all this commotion about?" asked Ota the third year student. (friend of Mitsui's)

"Move out!" called another punk. The students cleared the way.

"Hey! You gotta pay for that." Hiromi held out her hand asking for their payment. She then grabbed the pictures and head butted the three third year students. Chiaki even growled at them preparing herself to bark.

"Looks familiar…" commented Ayako.

"Ah!" exclaimed Miyagi.

"That kid's got brute strength." Commented Ota's friends.

"Okay kid, you got a deal." Ota and his gang gave 30 yen each to Hiromi.

Ota ang his gang laughed out loud. They fell on the floor. Ayako and Miyagi sweat dropped.

"It can't be…"

Suddenly Hanamichi and his gang entered the cafeteria.

"Orewa…Tensaii…Basketball man…"

"Hahahahahaha!" Everybody looked at him weirdly and tried to control their laughter.

"Nani?! What's this all about?"

Everyone emptied a way leading to Hiromi while she cheerfully attends to her custumers.

"Haii. Domo. Domo."

"Nani, nani, nani, nani?!" Hanamichi and his gang stopped him from hurting his sister while he was tied down on a chair. Takamiya went to Hiromi.

"Humph." Hiromi said.

"May I see?"

"30 yen please."

"Here."

"Thank you for doing business with you. Help yourself with these…"

"Nyahahahaha," Takamiya busted out laughing.

"You got the smarts kid." Yuji managed to say.

"Well, with wits and intelligence, I got the lion's share. When it comes to brute force, looks like I was at the end of the line."

"Nani?! Why you little brat!" Hanamichi broke free from the ropes. He almost reached for Hiromi but then she held up a picture of Sakuragi when he was newly circumcised.

"You come near me or else…Haruko-chan will see this! Nyahahaha. Baka-me!" Chiaki was howling.

Just as Hiromi finished her sentence, Haruko penetrated the canteen door.

"Ah re? Hanamichi-kun!" She waved.

"Ha…Haruko-san…" Hanamichi scurried off and led Haruko outside.

"I'll deal with you later squirt…you haven't won the battle yet!"

"Humph. Haruko-san eh?" Hiromi laughed at herself while she continued, "Youhei-kun, you can see these pictures for free…" She blushed. _Hey! Why do I feel uneasy when I talk to him? Why can I feel a tingling sensation? Why? Why?_ Chiaki waggled her fluffy tail as Hiromi handed the pictures to Youhei.

"Oh! That's so unfair Hiromi!" asked Noma.

"Because…Youhei's the one who was respectful from the very start…"

"Ah! Domo." Youhei helped himself with the pictures and laughed. "These are so great Hiromi-chan."

"What's all this commotion about?!" asked the principal.

"What's this? Who's this young lady?" asked Hanamichi's almost bald professor.

"Orewa Hiromi Sakuragi…" She presented herself proudly.

"Sa…Sakuragi?" Chorused the two, they started trembling.

"Haii, sensai?" She bowed down Chiaki even bowed down.

"Ah…re? Young lady, are you somewhat related to Hanamichi Sakuragi?"

"Haii, unfortunately he's my dim-witted, ill-mannered, ignorant, brainless brother…" (Sigh)

"Nyahahahahahahahaha." Everyone laughed.

"You sure are not like him…" Said Hanamichi's bald teacher.

"Thank god." The principal was relieved.

"What are you doing here my dear?"

"Humiliating him…What's does it look like I'm doing sir," Hiromi continued. "Plus, I get to profit money…"

"Smart girl…come to my office dear and tell me more of your…er…um…hilarious stories of your dear brother…"

"Okay." She agreed.

* * *

"Hanamichi's not gonna like this…" Youhei said worrying.

"He's going to go ballistic again!" Said Takamiya while taking a bite from his burger.

"It's almost starting…" Yuji sweat dropped.

"That sister of his is a pain in the butt…" Said Noma while he scratched his head.

"But she sure is cute…" added Youhei.

"You're so weird ever since _she_ came Youhei…" mentioned Takamiya.

"Nope…just…something…" Youhei looked at Hiromi disappear before his sight. He held her picture when she was young. Hiromi didn't know she had accidentally brought one of her pictures.

* * *

"DING DONG." The bell rang for the last period.

"Ah! Arigattou sensai, for spending time with me." Hiromi bowed down.

"No, dear. Thank you. I really had fun. I hope you can visit again."

"Jah ne! I'm going to the gym now." Hiromi went out running.

"Regards to the team for me…especially your _**'dear'**_ brother." The principal stood up from his seat, patted Chiaki on the head and closed the door. _It was sure awkward. His sister is so different. Good thing she was out of trouble._

_Aiya! It's already basketball practice and I'm going to meet my dear Mitsui._ Hiromi went into the bathroom to fix herself.

"Stay outside Chiaki, don't go… Stay!" Chiaki sat there and waited for Hiromi.

Haruko was there with her friends. They interlocked each other's eyes.

"Ah! Are you Haruko-chan?"

"Nani?"

"Hello. I'm Hiromi Sakuragi. Nice to meet you."

"Deke…" Mastui and Fuji looked at Hiromi up and down and were pretty scared of her. They whisphered to Haruko.

"Doesn't she look scary to you?"

"Mou! I can't stand your friends Haruko-chan," said Fuji. Haruko just smiled.

"Oh my. You're Hanamichi's sister! Hello. I'm Haruko Akagi. Yoroshku." Haruko lowered her head.

"Ah! You're really very pretty neechan."

"Neechan? What are you talking about?" Haruko said confused.

Matsui and Fuji sweat dropped and sighed. "You're so slow…"

"Mou! Stop it you two," pleaded Haruko to Matsui and Fuji. "Neh, Hiromi-kun, these are my best friends, Matsui and Fuji."

"Yoroshku."

"Hello Hiromi."

"The pleasure is all mine." Hiromi lowered her head.

"I take back what I said…" said Matsui whispering to Fuji.

"She's not like her brother…" added Fuji.

"Ah! My _**'dear'**_ brother has kept talking about you in his sleep. I'll let you hear later. It's in my back pack. I left by the door of the gym."

"Sleep?" Haruko blushed.

"So I guess, you'll be my future sister-in-law…right?" Hiromi asked naively.

"He he he…" Haruko was just nervous and she was sweating heavily. She continued, "So, let's go to the gym then?"

"Alright." Hiromi agreed.

Hiromi and Haruko went to the gym talking to each other. They saw people staring at them and waving to Hiromi. Haruko was curious.

"Hiromi nice doing business with you…" waved some of the students.

"You're so cool. Why so popular Hiromi?" asked Haruko.

"It's nothing…I just made friends a while ago…" Hiromi smiled slyly. Wait a minute…Hiromi forgot about Chiaki!

* * *

_**I'm really very sorry for not updating asap. I got so busy with school and I cannot even stay up late. I'll try to finish and post the next chapter soon. Please review. Thanks.  
**_


	6. Marvelous Mitsui

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Marvelous Mitsui**

Hiromi didn't see her bag. She and Haruko tried to look for it.

"Hiromi-kun, maybe one of the players had mistaken it for a lost and found."

"Oh no…I wasn't supposed to…Hanamichi's gonna kill me…" Hiromi swallowed her saliva and continued, "And it's gonna be done with no mercy…"

Haruko opened the door, when Ryota's gotta hold of her bag.

"Is that your bag Hiromi-kun?" Haruko looked for Hiromi. She found Hiromi hiding behind the door. Haruko saw Hanamichi from afar. "Hanamichi-kun!" Haruko waved at Hanamichi.

"Ha…Haruko-san!" Hanamichi scampered to Haruko.

"I wonder what's in this bag…" asked Miyagi.

"You better not touch those things Ryota. It's not yours," said Akagi.

"Come on captain…just one peek…" Ryota saw the voice recorder. "Ah! Look a voice recorder." Ryota ticked the voice recorder and it played.

"Ha…Haruko-san!" Hanamichi was snoring. "Get away from that wily fox."

Hanamichi heard his voice and he popped out a vain. He saw a red head penetrating though a hole behind the door.

"Nyahahaha! Hanamichi! Is this yours?" asked Ryota who was bursting into tears from laughing.

"Bakero you were day dreaming of my sister!" Akagi punched him on the head.

"…" Haruko was blushing.

"Ha…Haruko-san!" Hanamichi was full of tension. He saw Hiromi almost escaped so he gripped her shirt. "Where are you going twerp?"

"No…where? Heehee." Hiromi flashed on a big smile.

"Ah! Akay-kami…" Ryota screamed.

"I saw her at lunch…" said one of the freshmen.

"Hanamichi, let go of Hiromi, she's just a kid," demanded Haruko.

"Haii…Haruko-san…" Hanamichi immediately released Hiromi and calmed down.

"So, you're Hanamichi's sister…" said Ayako who was holding her fan. She was about to enter the gym. "You're mighty tall…"

"Thanks. My name is Hiromi." Hiromi forgot all about Mitsui.

"Fall in!!" screamed Akagi. Akagi was also in the verge of laughing out loud. "Please, introduce yourself to our _**next captain's**_ litlle sister…"

"Next captain?" asked Hanamichi.

"Ah! So you're the gorilla he was speaking about…"

"Gori?" Akagi was almost gonna blow. "He said that huh?"

"And he said you were mean, and violent, and brainless, and he said that you can't see his genius…" Hanamichi covered his sister's mouth.

"Iie…Gori…er…Akagi Captain… Hiromi was just joking." Hiromi bit the hands of Hanamichi. "Ryota-kun? He said that you are too short for Ayako…"

"Nani?!" Ryota blushed. Ayako was motionless and silent.

"Ayako-chan…I guess you're really very pretty…" said Hiromi.

"Ah! You flatter me…anyways, kids don't lie…"

"I'm not a kid…I was just accelerated…and I'm going to highschool next year…I was forced to live with this moron for a month…early vacation…"

"Nyahahahaha!" Akagi and his team mates laughed.

"She sure is very different from you Hanamichi." Ryota was laughing on the floor.

"Nani?" Hanamichi was about to hit his sister when he was stopped by three of his team mates. "Baka-me! Shut up! Squirt!"

"Humph. I wonder if you can still say that when your head's under my foot?!"

"She sure is smart…"

"What's all the commotion about?" asked Mitsui who just entered the gym.

"Mistui…" said Akagi.

"Mitsui-kun. Salute!" said the other team members.

"Mistui?" Hiromi turned around and dropped her jaws. She the scuttled to Mitsui and clutched his arms. "AAaaaaah! I've been waiting too long to see you Mitsui-kun!"

"Nani? Who are you?"

"I'm Hiromi Sakuragi."

"Sa-ku-ra-gi?" Mitsui wondered.

"Yes, she's he's sister." Ryota pointed on to Hanamichi who was tied down to a chair.

"Deke…How tall are you Hiromi?"

"168 cm! I'm a fan of yours…Mitsui! Aaaah! I love you…I love you…" Mistui scratched his head. "I believe that you are a genius!"

"Now, now, kids don't lie…don't they?"

"Ahhh…Great muscles…"

"Hahahahaah! If you say so…" Mitsui was proud of himself.

"I can't stand this…" said Ayako who was staring at Hiromi.

"She's got character…" said Miyagi.

"Character is another word for troublemaker…" sighed Akagi. "Where is Rukawa?"

"I don't know captain…"

"It's unlikely for him to be late…" said Ayako while looking at her watch.

"Mistui-kun, you're really so handsome!" exclaimed Hiromi.

"Ahahahahaha! Domo. Domo."

"And you're eyes…they look so cool…"

"Ahahahahaha! That's too much…"

"This guy likes it…" commented Ryota.

"I'm really a big fan of yours; can I get your autograph?"

"Ah! Of course…for my number 1 fan…" Mistui signed a piece of paper.

"Picture! Hey moron! I need a photographer!" Hiromi called out to Hanamichi.

"Nani?!" Haruko went to Hanamichi. "Ha…Haruko-san…I'm sorry…"

"She's a fun kid…a cute sister too." Haruko said while she untied Hanamichi.

"Ha…Haruko-san…" Hanamichi blushed.

"Don't hurt her…be more patient…" Advised Haruko.

Hiromi took thousands of pictures of Mitsui and her. She also took pictures of Mitsui posing. Mitsui liked it when someone adored his talent.

"So cool Mistui-kun!!"

"Ah really? Hahahahahahaha."

"Mata-kun…" said Ayako. "This is always how it begins…"

Out of the blue a tall man shadowed the entrance of the gym. He was wearing his usual clothes to practice. He was with a gray coated dog waggling its tail and panting.

"Rukawa! You're late and you have the guts to bring a dog?" screamed the tall gigantic gorilla.

"Sumang captain…I've been attending extra classes… I just found her and she followed me," Hiromi was still busy with Mitsui. Hanamichi's ears extended. He hastened a run headed for Rukawa to boast.

"Huh! A genius like me…never attends EXTRA CLASSES." Hanamichi pointed out to his chest. "Nyahahaha! Dissimilar to a wily fox like you! Nyahahaha!"

"Che…d'ahou…"

"Ah re? D'ahou?" Hiromi was distracted. She can't hear words from Mitsui. _That guy…I've seen him before…but I've forgotten when…hang on…I think I overlooked something…Ah! Chiaki! _"Chiaki! Where have you been girl? I'm sorry I forgot about you…" Hiromi felt sorry for Chiaki. Chiaki whimpered. "Domo, mister." Hiromi bowed her head down.

"Uh…Akay kami." Rukawa was shocked. He didn't answer her. Hiromi took her head up and looked at Rukawa.

"You could answer me with a 'welcome' you know?" Hiromi shook Rukawa who was drooling over her. "Oi, mister! Are you deaf?" _This is the first time that Chiaki have met someone that she didn't bite before…_

"Uh…" Rukawa's reply.

"He's deaf alright…" Hiromi motioned her mouth saying, "TH--AAAA--N--KKK YYY--OOO--UUUU."

"I'm not deaf…" explained Rukawa who was keeping himself cool.

"Oh, so he does speak? Doesn't he?" Hiromi laughed.

"Huh! At least the squirt and I have something to agree on," said Hanamichi.

"D'ahou," replied Rukawa who was smiling to himself.

"Nandato?!" exclaimed Hiromi.

"Nandato bakero! You can't say something like that to my sister!"

"And why is that?" _Uh…sister…I can't believe that d'ahou's got a lovely sister…Shit…what am I thinking nowadays? I feel weird…_

"Cause, I'm the only one who can say that to her!"

"Nani?! Baka-me!" Hiromi climed on Hanamichi and started beating him like crazy. She slammed her head on his and he fell down on the floor.

"Incredible. You and I could work together," asked Rukawa. _Cold. That's how I felt. Cold when she spoke to me. Why is that? Why did I feel so warm inside? This is nothing. Who would fall for a red head weirdo girl like her?_

"I work alone." Hiromi replied while she headed Chiaki to a seat.

"It was good while it lasted…" said Ayako. "Alright! Stop this turmoil and start practicing! Winter Trials is 2 days away!"

"Hiromi-chan! I'll go home early today," beckoned Haruko.

"Why so neechan?" Hiromi took a blue book from her bag and sat on a bench with Chiaki.

"Mom and dad are not home. I'll be preparing dinner for niichan." Haruko waved her hand and smiled.

"Oh okay. That's sweet of you. Thanks for today. Jah ne Haruko-neechan."

Haruko didn't comment and she just blushed. "Mou," she told her two bestfriends. They just laughed while walking home. _Be patient. She'll come around. Gambatte Sakuragi-kun._ Haruko smirked to herself.

Meanwhile, Rukawa kept looking at Hiromi and he just couldn't concentrate on the game. He thought, _Love for Idiots_. He shook his head just as Akagi had passed the ball to him. He was hit face flat and blood seemed to have covered his nostrils.

"Mahahahaha!" Sakurgai laughed. "Wily fox what's wrong with you?" _I swore Haruko saw this. _Hanamichi looked everwhere. He found no sight of Haruko. _Nani?! The most important happening today…and no Haruko?_ Sakuragi kicked Rukawa. "Oi, if you keep this up we will never win. I know this team depends on…y….ME! Nyahahahahaha!" Bang! Hanamichi has formed another lump on his head.

"Baka," added Hiromi whose eyes are on the book.

"Nani?" chorused Rukawa who stood up immediately and Hanamichi who was ready to fight.


	7. The more you hate, the more you love

**Chapter 7. The more you hate, the more you love**

"Hm...Hm… I'm surrounded by idiotic freaks of nature… Hmm hmm…" commented Hiromi while she patted Chiaki.

"Okay, okay, break it up you guys." Ayako pushed Rukawa and Hiromi away from each other.

"Ugly." Rukawa answered back just like he always used to.

"…not affected…maybe you are…" Hiromi folded her arms and shook her head. She was trying to agitate Rukawa.

"Che…"_ Okay. Okay. Why do I keep fighting back to her when usually for me, one word is enough. Why do I get affected? Kaede this is not like you…look at her…_ Kaede looks up to Hiromi. Hiromi caught him looking at her; she moved her sight from him. Hiromi continued to read her book. The ball they were playing with had landed on her face! It was 'accidentally' threwn by Rukawa. There was no blood, the thing is, Hiromi got her face all red because of the impact of the ball. Hiromi had fainted.

* * *

"Hiromi-san!" Mitsui was calling her. "My name is Mitsui. I've notice you from back there. You're red hair just shines and it attracts me."

"Mitsui-kun, I tried so hard to find you." She hugged him. But when she looked to give him a kiss, Mitsui's head was transformed into a wily fox. "D'ahou."

* * *

_It was him. It was Rukawa Kaede who had turned my beautiful dream into a nightmare! Argh! I so hate him!_

"Nani? Who threw the ball?" Everyone pointed to Kaede who was looking back and was whistling.

"Oops, too much perspiration." Rukawa replied.

"You won't like her when she's angry wily fox…mahahahahahaha. She can say the meanest things…just take don't take it to the heart," Hanamichi addressed to Rukawa.

Hiromi had popped a vain. She went straight to Rukawa's face and said, "I'm not afraid of you…you…wily fox!"

"Hah! She learned that from me…I'm so proud of you Hiromi…" BANG! Akagi hit Hanamichi's head with his fist.

"Bakamono! You're making things worst…"

"Speak for yourself ugly red head!" Rukawa was even closer to her face.

"So what if many girls like you huh? So what?" Hiromi kept close to Rukawa's face and continued, "Look at the mirror Rukawa Kaede, check it out, if you're really loved the way you are…not because you're a basketball god...but because you are you…" Hiromi closed her book and took Chiaki away from Rukawa. "I won! Huh. I'm going home Hanamichi."

"Uh…" was Rukawa's only reaction. _It hurts…nobody has said that to me before…and it hurts…like a fire burning commotion. I can't believe it…It's not….It's not true…Is it?_ Rukawa scratched his head and sighed deeply, "D'ahou." His feelings cannot be shown in his face. He was hurt. He needed real love, not the one you get from fans…

"Oi Hiromi?" asked Mitsui but Hiromi had ignored him and she continued to walk away.

"Okay," said Hanamichi with a silly grin from his face.

On the way out Hiromi felt a bit guilty of what she said to Rukawa. _Mou…why did I say that…that was pretty mean…anyhu…I don't care…haha I just made a big exit…_ Youhei and his gang were walking to the gym when they saw Hiromi.

"Yo? Hiromi!" They said in chorus while they were walking joyfully.

"Hello guys. I'm going home…to Hanamichi's place…" Hiromi was blushing. Chiaki went to Youhei and she sighed.

"It's already dark Hiromi. You might get into some kind of trouble," Youhei showed a concerned face.

"Iie, it's nothing. I'm used to this." Hiromi pulled her hand out and shook it.

"They won't even lay a finger on her…" added Takamiya.

"Nani?" Hiromi head slammed Takamiya and he fell down.

"She's just like her brother…" said Yuji. Hiromi head slammed Yuji and he also fell down from the floor.

"Such violence…" said Noma. (Guess what happened to Noma…)

"I won't take no as an answer…" said Youhei. Hiromi was about to head butt him when she realized Youhei wants to take her to Hanamichi's place.

"Oh…then…okay…Thanks Youhei. You've been really kind to me…ever since I got here…" Hiromi blushed. _Here I go again. Oh gosh. He does look cute when he smiles. His eyes, shines through the dark…okay, okay, what am I thinking?!_

Youhei was patting Chiaki. "It's nothing…" _She so cute when she laughs. I'd do anything…hang on…why am I saying this?_

"Youhei-kun, Youhei-kun…" Hiromi was tagging his shirt. "Were you listening to me?"

"Ump…I was…" He looked up the stars. He wasn't listening at all. He was distracted by her eyes and voice.

"Here we are!" Hiromi took Chiaki, "Thank you Youhei-kun…"

"Glad to help…" Hiromi closed the gate. Youhei took a peek.

"I'm okay Youhei-kun…" Hiromi was by the gate and looking at Youhei.

"Oh…okay just checking…" Youhei slapped his face. _Why the hell did I do that? I sure want to be alone with her again…It's such a different place…_

Hiromi cooked dinner for Hanamichi, this time, no more tricks. She just wanted to please her brother for the first time.

* * *

Silence broadened through the gym when hey heard Hiromi's footsteps grew fainter.

Rukawa who was deeply affected by Hiromi's words was standing looking at the floor. The sound of her voice echoed in his mind. He tried to mask the pain. All he can say was, "D'ahou." He started dribbling the ball again.

"Oi, wily fox…she sure got--…" Hanamichi was interrupted by Ryota who blocked him from getting close to Rukawa. Mitsui shook his head as Akagi shouted at them to resume the game.

"He was deeply affected…" commented Ayako to Akagi.

"That kid knows how to hide it…" sighed Akagi who looked at Rukawa.

Rukawa missed every ball he tried to shoot.

"Oi wily fox! What's wrong with you?" Hanamichi looked up to Rukawa's face.

"…" He had no reaction at all. He was even as cold as before.

"Oi, Hanamichi. You're sister does know how to pull some HARD jokes…I mean literally!" Ryota spoke to Hanamichi.

"Nyahahaha…" Hanamichi's laugh faded away when he realized what Ryota was trying to mean. "Ryo-chin…" Hanamichi scratched his head.

Suddenly Akagi signaled Ayako to end the practice. They all know that Rukawa the ace player really needed the rest. If not for Rukawa, maybe they had not survived the Inter High. Winter Trials is just a couple of days away.

Back at the locker room they noticed Rukawa has been more silent than ever.

"Are you alright Rukawa?" asked Akagi. Still, no sign of any feeling can be seen through his stoned face.

"Hah! He sure got the best of her--…" Myiagi covered the mouth of Hanamichi who was mumbling something to Rukawa. Rukawa after changing ran away.

Hanamichi shouted, "Baka-me! Are you a coward?"

"What happened?" asked Ayako who saw Rukawa sprinting. He didn't mind her. All he thought about was what Hiromi had told him…that was supposed to be a joke.

_What has happened to me? I know it was not true. I hate her. I really, really, hate that…beautiful, red head girl…why did I just say that? She insulted me in front of…his obtuse brother! I don't look cool…I'm a jerk…Shit! I hate her so much…I am not actually talking about love here…Am I? _ Rukawa imagined how Hiromi told him all the mean things and all he can remember was her eyes. He loved her eyes. He didn't know what to do. He blushed and splashed himself with water. _Is it really true…the more you hate…the more you love?!_

Rukawa resumed his walk and hopped on his bike. He pedaled back home where he didn't feel drowsy for the first time.

* * *

Hanamichi on the other hand, has stumbled back home to find out that Hiromi had cooked dinner for him. He shut the door close. He saw Hiromi wearing an apron and a pair of pot holders. Chiaki was there barking at him rackedly. "Arf! Arf! Grrr…." Hiromi noticed him enter and Hanamichi nervously ran up the sofa.

"Hey! Hanamichi, I've cooked dinner for you…" Hiromi said while holiding up a miso soup. "Come on Chiaki, I've got your dinner here…"

"I won't fall for--…" Hanamichi said while stepping down the couch

"Don't worry, it won't bite. I swear." Hiromi uttered when she put the tonkatsu on the table. "So, how did practice do when I left?"

"You're acting strange…" Hanamichi smells the food and tastes it.

"I said, I didn't put poison in it yet. Kidding."

"Nothing much. You sure got Rukawa. He was feeling all bad. Too bad Haruko-sam wasn't there! Hmph. Lucky wily fox…"

"Huh? Really? I was just joking back there." Hiromi had sweated badly.

"I've got to tell you…you were really good!"

"Mahahahahah! Thank you. Thank you. That idiot ruined my beautiful dream with Mitsui! Boo!"

"Ah…the half woman half man faggot eh?"

"Don't call him that! Besides, Mitsui is the ace of Shohoku. PERIOD. And don't you dare proclaim yourself as a genius! Hmph. Anyways _**onii-chan**_ can you tell me more about…Youhei?" Hiromi flushed red secretly.

"Ah re? Youhei? What do you want with him?" Hanamichi said while he was eating uncertainly. His mouth was full.

"Oh nothing. He just walked home with me…" Hiromi turned around to wash the dishes.

"Huh? Are you--…?" Hanamichi resumed eating after drinking water.

"Hmmmhmmmhmmm… Sakebitai…hmmmhmmmhmmm….Yu ukida fumidasou…" Hiromi took the mop and wiped the house clean. Hanamichi just kept eating and drank as many water as he can. He was mortified of being pulled by another prank.

"I'm finished! Woooh…I admit…this one's d--lish!" Hanamichi rubbed his tummy.

"Hmmhmmm… Kimigasukidato… Hmmmhmmm…. Kono atsui… hmmmhmmmhmmm…"

"Oh well." Hanamichi said while shrugging his shoulders. "Oh, we will have a game against Shoyo within two days."

"Sho…yo?" She asked with her eyeballs changed as hearts.

"Would you like to watch us practice tomorrow?" Hanamichi for the first tme has invited his little sister.

"Shoyo! Shoyo! Aaaahhhh!!" Hiromi screamed and Chiaki barked too.

"Hiromi?" Hanamichi shook Hiromi only to find out that Hiromi was like Haruko when she sees Rukawa. "Just like Ha…Haruko-san…" Hanamichi was crying.

"FUJIMA!!"

"Ah re? Fujima? You mean the reserve player?"

"Bakero! He's not just a reserver player! He's still playing right? Right?!" Hiromi kept her hopes high. "Answer me freak! He's still playing RIGHT?!"

"I think so. You coming?"

"Of course for the game…but for practice? Don't include me!!" Hiromi took her notebook and camera. "I'll get to sit with you okay? OKAY?!"

"Okay. Okay. No need to shout."

* * *

_** To Washington herewith is the chapter 7 of my second fanfic. I hope you like it. I really forgot that this chapter was already finished. I'm already working on chapter 8. I'm half way in finishing it. Exams are over that's why I get to use the computer. Take care. And for those who read my story, please...take time to review. Thanks.  
**_


	8. On the way

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. On the way**

Two days after was the beginning of Shoyo V.S. Shohoku match. Hiromi was psyched to be meeting Fujima. She kept dreaming of what that day would be.

"Atashi…Hiromi Sakuragi… Yoroshku," Hiromi blushed and bowed.

"Hey, I'm Fujima. I bet you know me already…I've noticed you ever since you entered the court…"

"Fujima-kun…" Hiromi clasped her hands. Fujima held her tenderly.

"Call me Kenji," Fujima added as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Rukawa better not show up here!" Hiromi tried to look around and find somebody suspicious.

"What was that?" A different voice was heard.

"Whaaat?? Who are you?" Hiromi put her hands over her mouth in shock.

"I'm the love of your life….Kiyo…."

"You're not Fujima!! Aaaah!!" Hiromi ran around and fainted.

Hiromi actually had kept screaming at Hanamichi's ear. Hanamichi flashed his eyes. He rubbed it and shook Hiromi to wake up.

"Oi! Oi! Brat!! Stop screeeaaaming at my eeeeeaaaarrr!!" Hiromi flashed her eyes wide open and smacked Hanamichi's face with her slippers.

"Baka!" Hiromi was tired. "I was having a nightmare…I thought you were that… Kiyo thingy in my nightmare…"

"Kiyo--ta??"

"I dunno… I don't know him! I'm sleepy freak! You've got school tomorrow! I mean….I'll get to meet my Fujima tomorrow so I need my beauty sleep!!"

"Anyways brat, I thought you like Mitsui?"

"Shut up! I can't choose now! Heehee…" Hiromi closed her eyes and she slept soundly.

Hanamichi was dazed to know that his sister had also liked Fujima. "Stupid brat…" Hanamichi folded his arms and went back to sleep. He had also dreams of his own.

"Hanamichi-kun…" Haruko said holding a big teddy bear.

"Haruko-chan…" Hanamichi held Haruko's hand. Haruko was unable to hold the bear so, she dropped it.

"Hanamichi-kun this is for you…" She took the bead from the floor and dusted it. "I know this doesn't mean much…'cause you receive so many of these from your fans…"

"No…Haruko-chan…you're teddy is worth more than any of theirs…" Hanamichi was in the verge of tears.

"Hanamichi-kun… Good luck!" Haruko then ran away for she left Hanamichi with a kiss. Hanamichi was red as a tomato. He was flooding his cheeks with tears.

"I'm so happy…" He cried. But then, he heard a sudden laugh from the back.

"Nyahahahahahaha…." A shoe fell flat on Hanamichi's face. That provoked him to have his friends lie on the floor again. "Who was that?!"

"Nyahahaha! It's me. You're all time friend… The rookie of the year… Kiyota Nobunaga! Nyahahahaha." Kiyota was all proud and arrogant.

"Baka! Humph. I, Sakuragi Hanamichi have vowed in the grave of gori…to…." Hanamichi kept pointing to his chest when suddenly; a big gorilla shadow was emitted in his back.

It was just 4 am in the morning when Hiromi threw a basketball shoe to the sleeping Hanamichi which has caused his lump. "Itaai! Brat, what are you up to this time?!"

"Betsuni…Nandemo…" Hiromi stood up from the floor and patted Chiaki. "You have a game…and I'm going to meet my Fujima." Hiromi smiled at her brother and she went straight to the bathroom.

"That was a little weird…anyways, you mutt guard this house!" Chiaki growled.

"Okay, okay, you can eat whatever you want." Chiaki stopped growling and licked Hanamichi's face. "Cut out the saliva!"

"Hanamichi, go for a jog and I'll cook breakfast!" Hiromi called out to his brother.

"The brat's got a good mood today…this is good…."

"What?! I can here you from here!" Hiromi knocked.

"Did I say brat? I meant…great…"

"You have to do better than that!" Hiromi took a spoon and it flew directly into Hanamichi's face. At once Hanamichi stood up and tried to mend his wounds. He took his rubber shoes and slammed the door out of the house.

Hiromi was left in the house cooking. When, the telephone began to ring.

"Ohaio this is the Sakuragi's Residence… This is Hiromi speaking." Hiromi twirled the telephone line.

"Ohaio Hiromi. This is Youhei. May…I…um…" Youhei was trying to talk longer to Hiromi.

"Yes? What do you want Youhei?" Hiromi didn't feel anything excited when she heard Youhei's voice since she was going to meet her Fujima.

"I…um…Hanamichi…" Youhei stammered.

"Ahmm…He went to jog. Bye!" Hiromi hung up.

"Hiromi? toot toot toot toot toot" _She hung up. What was wrong with her? That wasn't like her._ Youhei was deeply concerned of Hiromi's actions towards him.

_Now to resume cooking…hey?! Wasn't that…er…um…Youhei! Uh oh! What did I just do AND say!? _"Was I rude Chiaki?!"Hiromi looked down to Chiaki. Chiaki just roofed her eyes with her paws like she was telling her "yes you were." _Demo…today is the day I'm going to meet my dearest Fujima! Of course…after my dear Mitsui whom I met first! Argh…it's just so hard to be torn between 4 lovers…_ Hiromi held her face. She was blushing and day dreaming.

"I'm bushed! What's for breakfast?" Hanamichi asked while he entered the door sweaty and with the towel around his neck.

"Fried udon!" Hiromi exclaimed because she was such in a good mood.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…does this delicious food has something to do with your mischievous smile?" Hanamichi for the first time taught about something right.

"Uh-uh…And you know what I mean…" Hiromi flashed her eyes in Hanamichi's like a shot gun. It was deadly.

"Hee…hee… The reserve player. Of course."

"Of course. That's what I'm talking about my dear _**brother**_…" Hiromi grasped Hanamichi's shirt, "And he's not a reserve player!" Hiromi rubbed her hands together and laughed naughtily. "And I'll be good to you…" She resumed laughing.

"I K…kinda don't like this part…" Hanamichi sweat dropped. After eating breakfast, Hanamichi washed the dishes and asked Hiromi to take a bath first. "Brat! You take a bath first…"

"Okay! Coming." Hiromi dashed into the bathroom and groomed herself. She took about 30 minutes to finish and that pissed Hanamichi off.

"Brat! I'm waiting outside! Can't you hurry up in there?" Hanamichi thumped the door so hard.

"Wait! I'm still trying to be as pretty as can be for Fujima!" Hiromi was inside the misty bathroom infront of the mirror. Her hair was wrapped around her towel. She was putting on make up and lipstick. She didn't have the know how on how to put on make up. So, she was like painting a maskarra or something. She looked like a clown. She went out with a big sigh from Hanamichi.

"Finally! Do girls always take an hour to finish inside the bathroom?! You're so compli--…" Hanamichi discontinued his speech. He saw Hiromi flashing a big grin on him.

"So, how do I look?" She asked while twirling and showing off her pearly whites.

"Pff…pff…pffft…pffffffft! Bwahahahahaha…" Hanamichi was teary eyed. "You look like a clown! Nyahahahahaha." Hanamichi pulled her face and took her infront of the mirror and wiped the mist that covered the mirror. "Too much steam! AND make up! Hahahaha."

"Ano baka!! I don't know how to put on make up you fool!" Hiromi was in the verge of crying. "Why are you so mean to me? I'm trying my best to be a good sister to you."

She sniffed and sniffed. Hanamichi held on to Hiromi's shoulder as if he wanted to comfort her. "Baka-me! You fell for that? Idiot! Mahahahahaha. It's already 8:00! We're gonna miss the train!"

"Nani?!" Hanamichi carried Hiromi and dashed to the train station were the team was obviously waiting for them. Rukawa was sitting at the far end of the train listening to his trusty walkman. He was asleep. When Hanamichi went in time just before the doors automatically close a big gorilla hoarded along his ear and shouted, "You're late!!"

"Iiiitaaaaiii…" Hanamichi screamed. "It was this brat's fault."

"Wootwoohoohoo…" Hiromi was whistling. And was playfully minding her own business she was intending to Mitsui. "Mistui-sama! I heard that you scored a lot of three point shots in your games. I hope you can do one for me later."

"Oh sure Hiromi-san even a thousand shots if you want…hahahahahahaha" Mistui was so relaxed and arrogant when Hiromi is beside him.


End file.
